Harry Potter and Lost Time Traveler
by rea.violet
Summary: This will take place the summer between OofP and HBP. Harry Potter gets transported back in time to his parents 6th year. You will see his relationship with James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and other new characters. How will he get back? Will he want to go back? Will he change the timeline?
1. Chapter 1:Arrival

***All characters and places go to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine even though this has been done a million times.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot summer day in July of 1996. Other people this time of summer would be on holiday or would be hanging out with friends. Neither was true for Mr. Harry Potter, he was in fact, laying down in his bed, arms and legs stretched out, staring at the ceiling. His window was open which let in a nice breeze, he opened his window earlier when he let Hedwig out of her cage to go deliver a message to Ron for the fourteenth time reassuring him that he was okay. Ron wrote him a letter asking him how he was doing after Sirius' death. Hermione had also sent him a bunch of letters also asking him how he was doing in which he reassured her that he was fine.

He was, in fact, not fine; everybody lately has been sending him letters asking him the same question. Everybody from Hagrid to Tonks, but by far the award for sending him the most letters were Ron and Hermione (Next to being Remus). And Harry told them all the same thing, he was fine, after Sirius' death, Harry couldn't help but blame himself for his death. Harry rarely left his room and hasn't even left number four, Privet Drive, since he returned from Hogwarts. Of course, he hasn't told Ron or Hermione any of this because they would be even more worried than they already were. All the letters Harry received were under Hedwig's cage to keep them from flying away. He pulled out the last letter Harry received from Remus from under the cage and began reading the letter again.

_Dear Harry, _

_How are you? I know that you probably have a gotten a lot of letters similar to mine from Ron and Hermione but I wanted to ask you personally. I've asked Ron and Hermione and they say that you say that you're doing fine which I don't believe and I think neither do Ron or Hermione. I know that you're probably blaming yourself for Sirius' death but it isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself, you know Sirius wouldn't want that. He would want you to live a nice and happy life. Sirius loved you a lot and would be disappointed in you if you spent the rest of you life sulking and getting killed because of that, Sirius would have died for nothing. You know, James used to do the same thing when he was your age. He would think that everything is his fault and blame himself, he would sulk around and would be angry. Eventually, he would explode on someone eventually like me or Sirius. I don't want you to explode on either your Aunt or Uncle as horrible as they are you need to stay there, please. I heard Ron invited you to stay over, are you? You should, it would be nice to see you. I went to Grimmauld Place and found some of Sirius' stuff, found the mirror him and James had. So if you want to talk know that I have the other. And I hope to see you soon._

_Stay sharp, constant vigilance as Moody would say,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_P.S. I found some pictures from my old Hogwarts stuff thought you would like them._

In the letter Remus put in several non-moving pictures, one was with the Marauders, arms wrapped around each other, in what looked to be in front of the Black Lake. One in the halls with Lily kissing Remus on the cheek and Remus, who was holding the camera, was slightly blushing. Another one was with James, who was in a wig, and Sirius in dresses in what seemed like the Common Room. Harry turned the picture over to find Remus' writing, in which said, _4th Year, James and Sirius trying to sneak into the Girls Dormitory_. Harry laughed aloud and turned the picture over to look at his father and godfather in dresses. In the picture, you could distinctly see the bright red lipstick on Sirius' face and could see James twirling his blonde wig hair. Another one was with Remus and a girl Harry didn't know. She had brown hair and big brown eyes and had a Ravenclaw tie, they were both smiling at the camera. In the background, you could see James, Sirius, and Peter running towards them grinning and a bit of terror in their eyes. You could also see a shadow of the one and only Filch. Harry turned the photo over and read, _6th year, current_ _girlfriend, Ana Connelly, Sirius, James and Peter running away from Filch after exploding several toilets._

Harry smiled at the picture and looked at the next photo, it was in the Great Hall, James down on one knee with red roses in his hand while Lily's face was red and looked furiously down at him. The last picture Remus sent Harry was a picture of his parents' wedding. Lily was wearing a lovely white dress with her hair in an elegant bun. On Lily's side stood a blonde-haired woman with a blue dress that Harry recognized as a lady named Marlene McKinnon and a brunette haired lady with big blue eyes that Harry recognized as Alice Longbottom. On James' side stood Sirius with a bottle of firewhiskey in hand and next to him is Remus and then Peter. They all looked so happy in the picture, Harry smiled sadly as he knew all their the fates.

Then, Harry decided that he wanted to go out. He put on a jacket because the sun was setting and it would be rather cold. He grabbed his wand and the letter from Remus off the desk and stuffed it into his pockets. Then, he thought of the mirror Sirius had given him and decided that he wanted to see it. Harry began digging through his trunk to find the small mirror. He held it in his hands, turning it over to read the message Sirius wrote. He put the small mirror in his pocket and walked down the stairs. Harry heard the talking which came from the kitchen and knew it was some important people from Uncle Vernon's work. He could just hear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just buttering them up.

"Oh, Mrs. Gerard, what a lovely necklace, you have? And why your hair looks fantastic!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia say in a fake sweet voice.

He opened the door quietly and snuck out. Harry doubted that aunt and uncle would notice that he was gone with the company they had downstairs. He walked towards the nearby park, the park was as empty as ever. Harry sank into the only swing that Dudley and his friends had not yet managed to break and was swinging slowly. The crickets were chirping loudly and the moon glowed high above him. He was using his feet to rock himself, all the while he was thinking about the past few years. He was about done losing people and who knows how many more people he could lose. Harry didn't think he could possibly take it if another person close to him died. His parents who had died to save him, Cedric who chose to stick by him and ends up getting himself killed and then Sirius. Oh, Sirius… that was like getting stabbed in the heart. Harry was angry with himself and how foolish he was to go and try to save him. He should have known better, he should have listened to Hermione.

He was rocking himself back and forth slowly, tears slowly streaming down his face. He began listening to his surroundings and then he suddenly got up, wand in hand. The chirping had stopped and all was quiet except for Harry's ragged breathing. He looked out into the tall grass searching for someone or something for the cause. Then, he thought to himself that he was just being paranoid, after everything he's gone through be wouldn't put it past himself. He turned away from the tall grass and was making his way towards the exit of the park when all of a sudden he was pushed to the ground. Harry fell face first and immediately pushed himself back onto his hands and knees. He grabbed his wand from the ground, in which he had dropped when he fell. He was going to say "_Stupefy!_" but all of a sudden his forehead seared with excruciating pain. He clapped a hand on his scar, his vision blurring. He looked up and saw a large group of Death Eaters in a circle around yelling this chant. Harry couldn't understand what they were saying because it seemed like it was in Latin. He couldn't say or barely could do anything he was on his knees hunched over because of the pain.

Then it stopped, the pain stopped. Harry got up, almost stumbling over, he had his wand in hand and immediately recognized where he was, in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Why was Harry at Hogwarts? Did the Death Eaters teleport him here and decided they want to play a fun match of Hide-and-Seek? Harry looked down at his hand and it was all over in blood. He pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and removed it and saw blood. He groaned, Harry was so drained, he just wanted to take a nice long nap but knew he couldn't. Death Eaters could be around the corner and he had to be wary of them, even though if a Death Eater did find him, he didn't think he could fight. Harry's first step of action was to go see Dumbledore, surely he was here and would know what to do. He began hobbling his way to Dumbledore's office, holding onto the wall for support.

He began nearing the Great Hall and could hear tons of voices and possibly laughter. Harry was so confused, why are there tons of voices, that sound like children? Yeah, those were definitely children voices, then he just stumbled into the Great Hall. Everybody was eating and at first, nobody saw Harry stumble in. He looked up at the long table where all the professors where sitting and saw a tall and thin man, with long silver hair and beard but not as long as when Harry had last saw him. He was so relieved to see Dumbledore, he didn't have time to focus on everybody else. He just hobbled his way down the tables towards Dumbledore, surely he would know what was happening to him. Then, Harry heard a scream and turned around to see a Ravenclaw girl opened mouth pointing at him. Others turned to see what the Ravenclaw was screaming about and shortly after saw Harry.

"Hey James, what happened to you?" a Hufflepuff boy asked. Harry turned toward him confused, why did he just call him his father's name? The Hufflepuff looked his age but he didn't recognize him.

In fact, he didn't recognize like any of them. Until he looked over at the Gryffindor table. He saw basically a mirror image of himself, they both were about the same height, had messy black hair and the only difference was his copy had hazel eyes. Harry immediately recognized him as his father. He was in disbelief, his mouth was open as he stared at his father. Next to him was a guy who had also had messy black hair but it was longer, a bit grown out but he had lively grey eyes, Sirius, Harry just wanted to hug him and say he knew he wasn't dead. Across the table from them, he saw Remus and Peter. He turned away from them, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Did he travel back in time? Did the Death Eaters send him back? He didn't understand why they would do that but honestly, at that moment, he didn't really care. Harry looked up at the long table, all the professors were looking at him, he was also sure that everybody was looking at him now.

He didn't know quite what to do, he asked, "Professor Dumbledore, can I speak with you?Privately?" he added.

When nothing happened and everybody was staring at him suspiciously. Harry thought of what he would think in this situation. Some unknown stranger walking into Hogwarts bloody and dirty in which he could very well be a Death Eater in disguise for all they knew. So, he placed his wand nicely on the ground in front of him and put his hands up, showing that he was surrendering himself. With a quick flick of her wand, Professor McGonagall had caught Harry's wand in her hand. Dumbledore whispered something to McGonagall she nodded and rose from her seat making her way toward Harry. She immobilized Harry and lifted him up with her wand which Harry was grateful because he didn't think he could make it to Dumbledore's office walking.

"Cauldron Cakes," said McGonagall to the gargoyle. The wall opened up and a moving staircase was revealed.

Once they arrived in Dumbledore's office, McGonagall placed Harry down on a chair and mobilized him once again. She stood opposite him staring at him fiercely which Harry felt like he was going to melt with her intense stare. He did all he could to not look into her eyes and instead looked around the familiar room. The circular office looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on small tables, puffing smoke and whirring. Portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses were in their frames also looking down at him curiously. Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, seemed to be the only thing missing currently but there was still his perch behind the door.

Five minutes passed in silence in which Harry just observed the room he was in, mentally comparing and contrasting things he had seen in his lifetime and in this current one. Then, the door opened revealing Dumbledore; he walked to his desk and sat in the chair across from Harry.

"Nice to see you again, Professor," said Harry, as he nodded to show his greeting. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes looked at him, examining him.

"You've met me before? I'm sorry to say, dear boy, but I don't quite remember you. What's your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Uh…" Harry didn't know if he could answer the question, he didn't want to mess anything up. So, he decided to avoid the question and ask one of his own. "Professor, do you believe in time travel?"

Dumbledore's was looking at him curiously, then took a few moments to respond. "Yes, I believe in time travel. Although there are few records of it, I believe it can be done. Why do you ask?"

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking of what to say. Thinking whether he could trust Dumbledore. Then thought to himself, if he couldn't trust Dumbledore who can he trust? He thought of his next words carefully and then said, "What if I were to say that I might've gone back in time?" Dumbledore rose an eyebrow at him while McGonagall eyes and her mouth was wide open.

"I would ask, how could you have accomplished that when the last record of time travel was 800 years ago," said Dumbledore, barely showing any signs of surprise.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied, looking to him for help.

"So is that what you're implying? That you're a time traveler and you went back in time?" asked Dumbledore, raising in eyebrow and looking to him to confirm.

Harry nodded, "Now I need help getting back and I was hoping you would help me, sir,"

"How did you get here, dear boy? And what you mean you don't know?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I was ambushed by Death Eaters and they were saying some sort of chant. My head was throbbing then all of a sudden I show up here, at Hogwarts,"

Dumbledore was quiet for a moment looking down at his hands in deep concentration. He looked up and asked, "What's your name?"

"Er… I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you. You know, like it might mess up the future and all..."

"No it's all right, we will take precautionary measures to make sure nothing will happen," said Dumbledore firmly.

Harry was still hesitant, then said, "Harry Potter. My name is Harry Potter." Dumbledore's expression stayed the same while McGonagall opened again, she closed it when she realized this and then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you in some way connected to James Potter? His son perhaps?" questioned McGonagall.

"Yeah, James Potter is my dad. Lily Evans is my mum," They both seemed to process this information because they went quiet. "Are they together yet?" Harry decided to ask.

"No, they're still bickering like an old married couple," McGonagall replied, Harry, smiled. "But I bet you're parents are worried. Where they with you when the attack happened?"

Harry looked at his feet, "I like to think to so," he muttered.

"What was that?" McGonagall asked.

"They're…" Harry couldn't seem to say the words allowed. There seemed to be a lump in his throat that prevented them from muttering those words. "They're no longer with us in my time, not anymore," McGonagall seemed to comprehend immediately and gave him a sad smile. He felt there eyes burning into him as he looked at his feet.

"Well Mr. Potter, I do have an idea on how to get you back to your time but I need to research some more. So it looks like Mr. Potter that you're going to stay here for a bit. Which house would you like to be put into?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore and looked him in the eyes, "Gryffindor," he replied.

"Ah, so you're a Gryffindor?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm a Gryffindor through and through. Like my parents," said Harry, smiling. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall smiled at him.

"What year, are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Going into my sixth year," he replied.

"Just like your parents, this is their sixth year too,"

"I have a question, Professor. Why did you believe me so easily? I could easily be a Death Eater in disguise. So why do you believe I'm James and Lily Potter's son?" said Harry, not able to comprehend how they trusted him so easily.

Dumbledore just stared at him in silence with a small smile on his lips, "Well Harry, apart from the fact that you look really similar to James and the only thing really different is your eyes. You-"

"I have my mother's eyes, I know." Harry cut him off, which was sort of rude of him to do so but Dumbledore just smiled.

"Yes, you do have you mother's brilliant green eyes and you could just morph yourself to be a combination of the both but it's more of the personality that just seems so spot on to be anybody else. I know, I just met you today and I should hardly judge you base on our first encounter but that's what I'm doing. The dramatic entrance you made in the Great Hall today was something I could imagine James or Sirius doing. Then, the way you back down would be something Lily would do. James and Sirius are too upfront about things they wouldn't back down which is something admirable about them but could very easily get them killed-" Harry looked down at his feet again, and began hitting his foot against the table. "-Just from this encounter I see that you got James' boldness and Lily's sensible or would you say practical side. Like for instance, right now you're hitting your foot against the table which is something James does all the time. Right, Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore looked to her, she nodded with a small smile. "Or I could very well be wrong and you could be a highly trained Death Eater, who you study both Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans' habits. But otherwise, I'm pretty confident about who you say you are. Minerva would you please take Mr. Potter here to Madam Pomfrey please,"

Professor McGonagall had lifted Harry up with her wand to the Hospital Wing in which he encountered a very young-looking Madam Pomfrey. While Madam Pomfrey treated him to his wounds, Harry thought about everything Dumbledore had said. He was still thinking about when Madam Pomfrey told him to take a Sleeping Potion. Harry smiled as he thought of everything Dumbledore had said and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Hi! So this is my first chapter of this story and I hope you like it! I know this first chapter is slow but I promise the next chapter will be better! I am not the best of writers and would be more than welcome if you would give me a few pointers and stuff I could work on. I am an American writer so I don't know all the British vocabulary so sorry about that but I will try my best. Please Review if you would like to see this story continue! :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Can't Drink Pumpkin Juice

***All characters and places go to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine even though this has been done a million times.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry slowly regained consciousness and groggily opened his eyes. The brightness in the room instantly hit him, he used his arms to protect him from the brightness. Once Harry adjusted to brightness he lowered his arms and began looking at his surroundings. The problem was he couldn't and could only see blurry images. His hand was looking for his glasses on the bedside table that he knew was there. He then found them a few seconds later while he was groping through and put them on and looked at his surroundings.

The curtains around his bed were closed off to the rest of the infirmary. On his bedside table, there were the clothes that he had been wearing. Then he looked down at himself and saw he was wearing nice clean pyjamas, he didn't even remember changing. Harry felt fully refreshed after a good night's rest and just wanted to go explore. He was about to get out of his bed when he heard a door open and heard a figure making his way toward him.

The figure turned out to be Madam Pomfrey, "Goodness boy, it seemed like you would never wake up. Do you feel all right? Any pain?" she asked, as she opened up the curtains.

"No, I feel fine. I feel like a brand new person in fact," said Harry, stretching his arms out to show he was fine.

She pursued her lips at his statement and said, "Okay, but just in case I will give you some Pain-Relieving potion." she turned and walked back to her office.

Shortly after the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and he saw Dumbledore come. He made eye contact with Harry and made his way towards him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dumbledore, as he sat at the end of his bed.

"I feel great!" he exclaimed.

"That's good news. I'll have Poppy sign you out as soon as I can but you know how she can get, she's always worried about the safety of students and it's going to be quite challenging because she even doesn't listen to me sometimes." he gave a soft chuckle, "Well I made all the preparations for your arrival, everything you could possibly need is in the trunk of your new dormitory. Now Mr. Potter for the more troubling stuff, everybody saw you injured yesterday in the Great Hall and caused quite a stir," Harry glanced down embarrassed, "Now I know it wasn't your fault because you didn't know exactly what was happening but if you could please calm down the situation. And if you are asked just say you were attacked by some animal. Also, Mr. Potter please don't talk about the future with anybody else it could deeply affect your future. I know I don't have to tell you what you can and can't do because you should know that but please be wary of your actions."

At that time, Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and walked towards the both of them, leaving a small potion on Harry's bedside table. She turned towards Harry "Now, I already signed you out Mr. Thomson but if you feel any side effect dizziness, throwing up or anything of the sort please come and see me here." Then she left and Harry turned towards Dumbledore.

"Thomson?" asked Harry.

"Well, that's your last name. You can't be Harry Potter in this world that would rouse too much suspicion because the Potters are a very well-known magical family, we want to keep you hidden as much as possible." Dumbledore then got up and dusted his robes off even though there wasn't any dust. "Well, I better be going lots of papers on my desk that needs to be filled out. I trust that you know your way around the castle," Harry nodded, "I will introduce you at dinner and will start your lessons the following day. Is that alright?" Harry nodded again. "Good, well I'll be off. Try to stay away from trouble, if you are anything like your father I know that trouble just seems to follow you. Good day to you Mr. Thomson,"

Once Dumbledore had left he got up and looked for his wand on the table. What he didn't see earlier from his quick inspection of the room was there was neatly folded Hogwarts robes. He closed the curtains shut and changed into his uniform. Then, he grabbed the stuff on the bedside table, consisting of the clothes he wore yesterday, his wand, the letter Remus had sent him and the mirror. He checked the clock over Madam Pomfrey's office door and it said 2 o'clock. Harry was surprised that he had slept in so late and then he remembered that mostly everybody was in class and that he was free to roam the castle for another two hours.

He exited the Hospital Wing and began walking toward the kitchens. With his wand, he shrank everything he had and tucked it into his pocket. Once Harry had arrived in front of the painting of the fruit bowl he began tickling the pear. It began squirming and suddenly the pear turned into a large green door handle. Harry grabbed it and pulled the door open and looked into the large, high-ceilinged room with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans placed around the stone walls and a great brick fireplace at the other end of the room. When he entered the room all the huge eyes turned to him.

One of the elves with large brown eyes said, "Master James Potter we've been hoping to see you again! Where is Master Sirius? Is he in detention again, oh poor Master Sirius I will make him lots of biscuits for when he comes!" The house-elf then began to start making lots of chocolate biscuits.

Another elf nearby squinted her huge blue eyes at him and squealed, "That's not Master James! Master James does not have green eyes! Who are you?"

"My name is Harry Thomson. I'm not James although I do look a lot like him," Harry turned towards the house-elf that had insisted on making Sirius biscuits, "Although I think Sirius would love some biscuits right about now," The elf smiled widely at him and continued with baking.

"What would you like Mr. Harry Thomson? Tea? Treacle Tart? Pie? Chicken?" Immediately all the nearby house-elves carried trays with she had said and much more. The house-elves had ushered him into a chair and put down a lot of food in front of him. Harry had ended up eating a lot and tried new things he hadn't tried before that he was definitely going to have later on. Once Harry had felt like he was going to explode with how much he ate he got up and made his way towards the exit thanking all of them for the food. They kept insisting he had more which he politely declined. Harry closed the door behind him and thanked them once again for the food. He began walking away from the painting and all he could think about was all the new foods he had tasted and he wanted to tell Ron all about it. He could also see Hermione's disapproving face, shaking her head at him from the service he had just gotten from the house elves, he just smiled to himself. Merlin, he missed them both a lot, then he thought how worried they're going to be to find out Harry had disappeared then felt guilty for being here even though it wasn't his fault.

Before Harry knew it, he was right in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

Then he remembered he didn't know the password, "Er," was his reply. "I don't know the password but can you just open, please?

"Sorry but you need to know the password if you want to enter," was her reply but without a shred of remorse.

"Ugh! I'm new please can you let me in?" asked Harry.

She shook her head, "You're just going to have to wait for someone else,"

Harry groaned, "Potter, you forgot the password again? Merlin, just write it on your hand, I- " said someone behind him, he turned around. The girl in front of him had long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She was carrying several books in her arms and had a book bag slung across her shoulders. Her eyes were wide in shock when Harry turned around. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Potter," she said kindly, her cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment, "Merlin, you do look a lot like him except the eyes though. You're the guy that was in the Great Hall yesterday bleeding weren't you?"

_Wow, straight-forward_ thought Harry. Harry couldn't speak, his mother looked beautiful just like in the pictures, he gulped and said, "Yeah," scratching the back of his neck, looking at the ground, " Harry Thomson," he stretched out a hand.

She took it and said, "Lily Evans, nice to meet you, Harry,"

"So, um do you know the password?" he asked his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I do" she turned towards the portrait, "Buttermelow," the portrait opened. "Come in," she said, motioning me to follow her.

She sits on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace and he did the same, sitting in a chair across from her. Lily took off her book bag and placed it on the floor and looked at him worried.

"So are you okay? I mean, you looked pretty bad yesterday, what happened?" Lily asked, then her eyes widened, "I'm so sorry, I don't mean to pry you don't have to answer if you don't want to," she was flustered.

Harry waved his hand like it was no big deal and smiled, "No, it's alright. I was just attacked by some animal on my way here, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up and I feel great,"

"Right, I'm sorry," said Lily, "So I see you have the Gryffindor tie, what year are you in?"

"Sixth year," said Harry in response.

"That's great! So am I, that means that we will share some of the same classes!" Lily smiled brightly and Harry couldn't help but smile back. "But that means that you're going to share a room with the Marauders. They're the pranksters of our school and the most popular boys in school. They are the worst except Remus, he's a friend of mine and a fellow prefect..."

Then before either of them knew it an hour had passed and they sat in the same chairs talking about all sorts of things. Lily told him about the school system, the food, and all the people he should avoid. Then Harry decided to stray away from that subject began asking her about her life, her family and friends. Once Lily felt like she was talking too much she had asked Harry similar questions. Harry didn't want to lie to Lily so he tried to stay close to the truth as much as possible.

He told her that he lived with his Aunt Tulip and Uncle Vernard in France who were Muggles and that didn't approve of him being a wizard and didn't even know he was one until he got his letter. Then he went to Beauxbatons to learn magic and there met his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Westly. He told her about their mini adventures to the kitchens or Quidditch, he also made some little jokes here and there that made Lily laugh and him smile. He was in a way sort of glad that Lily didn't ask about why he lived with his aunt and uncle because it would have been hard telling his mother that she died even though she didn't know it was her. Being with Lily, Harry had never really realized how little he knew about his mother because he never really heard much about his mother other than she was brilliant or pretty. Although all of that was true, she was also very funny, quite sassy and very charming.

Lily looked down at her watch and said, "Oh, it's almost time for dinner," she got up and picked up her bag from the floor. "I'll go drop my bag off in my dormitory and then we can go to dinner together." She walked up the staircase, Harry watched her until she was out of sight. He then unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. Then he heard the portrait hole open and Harry was quickly knocked to the ground by an unknown figure.

"Prongs, I didn't think you would make it out alive! Did Minnie give you detention?" said the unknown figure which he quickly realized was Sirius. His heart leaped and then tried saying that he wasn't who he thought he was but it only came out as a muffled noise. Harry tried getting up but with Sirius' weight on him he couldn't.

"Padfoot get off of him you weight like a thousand pounds you're going to break him!" said another voice sternly which could only be Remus.

"Are you going me fat, Moony?" Sirius questioned.

"What are you doing, Black! Get off him!" he heard Lily shriek and then heard footsteps getting closer. Then, Sirius was off of him and Lily stood next to him which Harry was guessing that Lily pushed him. "Why did you tackle Harry, Black?" said Lily, loudly that the whole Common Room could hear quite clearly.

"I thought he was James! And you can't bloody blame me he looks exactly like him!" said Sirius, pushing himself off of the floor.

"Well next time don't tackle anyone whether or whether not they're your best mate!" said Lily exasperated. She grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the common room. Lily was fuming and Harry decided to let her calm down before speaking. "I'm sorry about them," Lily spoke after a few minutes, letting go of Harry's arm in which he knew he was going to have a bruise tomorrow morning. "I just can't stand them they're insufferable gits! I recommend you stay away from them. They'll have you in loads of trouble before the end of the term."

They had arrived in the Great Hall where there were already a decent amount of people and the plates filled with delicious food. Harry and Lily took a seat at the Gryffindor table and Lily immediately began putting pasta on her plate. Harry had eaten an enormous meal earlier so he wasn't really hungry but still got a few chicken legs. A short while later, a blonde and a brunette haired girls sat across from Harry and Lily. He recognized them as Marlene McKinnon and Alice Longbottom. They both looked worn out with their hair sticking out at all places.

"Merlin, it's the first day of school, can't the professors give us a break! I already have three essays that are due next Monday," Marlene groaned into her arms as she had her head against the table. Lily and Alice both said nothing probably already had dealt with this situation before and decided it was for the best.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that showed up in the Great Hall yesterday?" Alice asked as she seemed to notice Harry. Is everybody here so straight-forward? At least in his time, they would at least try to be subtle.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yeah," he replied and extended an arm across the table, "Harry P-Thomson, nice to meet you," _Close call_, he thought.

"Alice Prewett," she shook his hand smiling.

Marlene who lifted her head after wallowing in despair over her essays looked at Harry and stuck out her hand, "Marlene McKinnon," Harry shook her hand. "So what happened to you?"

Alice smacked Marlene's arm, "Merlin, Marly do you have to always be so insensitive?" she turned to Harry, "Harry you don't have to answer if you don't want to. Please excuse Marlene she could be rather insensitive," she said glaring at Marlene, who was rubbing her arm.

"So, Harry, what's your favorite subject?" asked Lily, trying to change the subject.

"Um, I like Defense Against the Dark Artsーit's my best subject and I have a lot of experience," Harry said, more confident than he had been in the last few minutes.

"It's a cool classーthe new teacher Professor Arrow seems like a very interesting bloke," said Marlene, while munching on chips. "By the way, what year are you in?" she asked.

"Sixth yearーsame as you guys," Harry replied.

"That's good," Alice commented, "We'll help you around tomorrow, this castle can be confusing," she added.

Then came James and Sirius, they were walking confidently with their heads held high. Sirius winked at a few Hufflepuff girls who were ogling at him, in which they giggled. James just rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and they both sat down across from Remus and Peter. At the sight of Peter he looked away and was hit with tremendous rage. His hands were in fists and his nails were digging into the palm of his hand that he sure it would leave scars. He was staring intently at his plate trying to calm himself before he would blow.

Once he calmed himself down he realized how weird he looked but luckily nobody seemed to notice his rage. Marlene was busy still shoveling food into her mouth to notice. Alice was staring dreamily down the Gryffindor table at a guy he couldn't make out his face. And Lily was staring down the table at James Potter, eyebrows furrowed. Her facial expression was the same as Hermione's and Harry knew that look well to know she was in deep thinking. James had his arm slung over the shoulders of a brown-haired girl. The girl was laughing at a joke Sirius at just said and showing her perfectly straight teeth. Lily turned away and glared at her plate, the same thing Harry was doing just moments ago. She looked like she was going to bore holes into the plate.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," Lily replied weakly and attempting to give him a reassuring smile. Then turned back to her food and began picking aimlessly at her pasta.

Harry was hoping that this is when Lily began having feelings for James and that he could see the growth of his parents relationship. He could see himself being matchmaker and bringing his parents closer together as he did with Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled faintly at the idea.

The hall began growing quiet and he turned to see Dumbledore standing up from his chair. Once the hall was quiet he began, "Good evening ladies and gentleman!" his voice echoed across the hall, "I have a quick announcement! Today we are welcoming a new student from Beauxbatons! would you stand up, please!"

He was in the midst of drinking when Lily nudged him, completely forgetting that his last name was now Thomson. He put the goblet down; the pumpkin juice was running down his chin as he quickly whipped it away with his sleeve and stood up. When he stood up he heard some gasps and then the whispers began, Harry awkwardly showed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and forced himself to look anywhere else but the Marauders.

Dumbledore coughed to grab the attention once again from the students and the whispers instantly died down. "Please make Harry Thomson feel at home here. He will reside in with the sixth year Gryffindors. Now that is all please continue eating,"

The Gryffindors instantly cheered at their new edition and rose their cups to him. He was drinking his pumpkin juice in peace while listening to what Marlene was talking about the Holyhead Harpies when a seductive voice from behind interrupted him, "Hey, Harry," he spit out his pumpkin juice and turned around.

A fair-skinned girl with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes looked down at him, batting her eyelashes at him. Harry wiped his chin with his sleeve and smiled at her. "Hi," he replied.

"So you're from Beauxbatons, huh? Oh, I love French boys," she said in a seductive manner. Harry was half uncomfortable and half trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh?" Harry said, trying to keep his voice even but at any moment he would burst with laughter.

"Mhm," she said, nodding her head inching her face closer, licking her lips.

"Oh, me tooーespecially the ones in blazers," said Harry, pretending to be excited with the idea of guys in blazers. For a second, it seemed she didn't realize what he had said but once she had her eyes flung open and you could see the look of horror on her face.

"Wait. So you're…?" she began, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. After she regained her composure she said, "Well, if you change your mind you could always come see me," she winked and walked away.

Harry was grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. He turned back toward the table shaking his head and chuckling to himself. The girls around were the only ones that had heard the conversation and were looking at him.

"So are you…?" said Alice, raising an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head, "No, I only said that to get her off my back but I've got to say that reaction was way better than I expected,"

Then they all of a sudden realized how funny the situation was they all started laughing and Harry joined them.

"Merlin...her...face!" Lily exclaimed, between fits of laughter. She was clutching her side and was leaning against Harry for support.

They were stuck there laughing for a few minutes, several people turned their heads to see what the commotion was about but ended up not looking for long once they saw the four teenagers gasping for air.

Alice was fanning herself with her hand and then wiped at her wet eyes, "I'm not going to forget that anytime soon," Alice said, chuckling as they made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"I wish I could've taken a picture of her face. That was a priceless moment that I wouldn't trade for anything," said Marlene grinning at the memory that was for sure replaying in her mind and then added, "Well, maybe for more of that chocolate cake but other than that nothing," Harry, Lily, and Alice laughed at that.

Lily checked her watch and her smiling face turned into panic, she cursed, "Sorry, I have to go I'm late for my rounds. 'Bye!" she shouted as she sprinted the way they came and turned a corner blocking her from sight. They all chorused a 'Bye' in response and continued on their way to the tower.

"I think this is the first time she's late for her rounds," Alice commented and then turned to Harry. "She's a prefect, she has to do rounds around the castle with the other Gryffindor prefect Remus Lupin. Lily was assigned last year as prefect and takes it very seriously," Harry nodded and pretended that he didn't already know this information.

Then Harry decided that he wanted to know the opinion of the others of the Marauders and who better than the sixth year Gryffindor girls.

"So, Lily mentioned Remus was in a group called the Marauders with the other Gryffindor boys. Know anything about them?"

Marlene snorted, "Know anything about them? They're the most popular guys in school. They prank everybody, it's practically their way of life. The Marauders consist of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and worse of all, Sirius Black. He's the most selfish, annoying, childish prat out there-"

"They were briefly together third year and Sirius was a git and Marly hasn't gotten over it," Alice said to Harry.

Marlene continued her rant as if there was no interruption,"-yeah, I don't know how James stands being best mates with Black, Jamie could do so much better and-"

"James and Mar are distant cousins, they both grew up together. You know with the whole pureblood thing, everybody's related to everybody," Harry nodded.

"So," Harry said loudly to stop Marlene's rant, they both quieted and he looked at Marlene, "You hate Sirius because he was a git to you in third year? Can't he have, I don't know, maybe matured from then?" Harry couldn't help but defend his godfather. He knew Sirius wasn't exactly the nicest in his years at Hogwarts but Harry knew that he had matured especially in his last two years at Hogwarts.

"Buttermelow," said Alice to the painting once they had arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, and they all walked in.

Marlene furrowed her eyebrows, "No, Harry, you don't know Black. He-" she didn't finish her sentence, she was looking at the chairs by the fire which was currently being sat on my none other than the Marauders or at least three of them. Marlene was glaring at the back of his head and her face was starting to go red, "You know I have some essays to do," she said fiercely as she stormed up the staircase.

Harry and Alice shared a look before Alice walked towards a guy who was sitting at a table, kissed him on the cheek and sat across from him. Harry soon recognized it to be Frank Longbottom. He did see many of the features in them as he did in Neville like Neville had Alice's round face but had Frank's nose and eyes. Certain things like that he would see in people when he looked around the common room and was sure that they had a kid in the future.

"Hey Thomson!" he heard a familiar voice yell. Harry turned in the direction in which he heard the voice and saw Sirius leaning over the chair and motioning to go towards him.

Harry complied and sat in the chair opposite Sirius. James and Peter sat on the couch between Harry and Sirius and they all stared at him. Harry gave them a hesitant smile trying to break the ice between them, "So…" he said, trying to lead them to say why they called him over there.

"So, we're your new dorm mates!" exclaimed Sirius, extending his arms above his head. "I'm Sirius Black if you didn't already know-" Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes at his godfather, "-and this is a new thing for us since we' ve-" he motioned to the rest of the Marauders. "-known each other since first year and since you're the newbie sixth year addition, we want to learn more about you. So if you would, would you fill out this application form to be our new dorm mate?" it sounded more like an order than a question. Sirius took out a folded paper from the inside of his robes and handed it to him.

"But why do I have to fill out an application form to be your dorm mate? Aren't I already, whether I fill this out or not?" Harry asked, taking the paper from Sirius.

"Not yet, you haven't," Sirius said in a sing-song voice, "See the Sorting Hat might say that you belong in our dorms but we don't have a problem locking you out, right?" he turned to his other two mates and asked. James and Peter were both nodding their heads and smiling and then he wished that Remus was there, he could really use his reasonable mind right now.

"You wouldn't," Harry replied.

"Ah, see newbie you're severely underestimating us," Sirius said, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "We're the bloody Marauders for crying out loud! I know you're new but surely Evans or McKinnon mentioned us," he said raising a questionable eyebrow.

"They might have mentioned you guys, I can't really remember honestly," said Harry sarcastically.

Sirius stood up and gasped and put a hand to his heart, "How dare they? How could dear Lily-flower hurt me in such a way? Surely Lily-flower had mentioned us, she's practically in love with us! How I love how she calls me Black, with pure venom!" he put the back of his hand on his head and flopped back down on his chair. Peter laughed and James also chuckled at his friend's antics but it didn't quite reach his eyes, Harry wondered why. "Prongs? Wormtail? How do you feel about this sudden act of betrayal?" Sirius said dramatically, tucking his shoulder-length black hair behind his ears.

"Oh, how it hurts me so!" James exclaimed, "But we can't blame them, they were probably too busy thinking about how attractive we are they couldn't get the words out!" They were of faking solemn expressions except for Peter who was grinning foolishly and Harry had to admit he probably had the same expression as Peter. Seeing how all this played out was rather entertaining, in his time although Sirius joked around he was told that he was never quite the same after Azkaban. Harry wished that Sirius never went to Azkaban and sitting here right now in the presence of his much younger godfather he didn't know how he survived. Anyone could just tell that this was Sirius full of life, in his time he was hardly recognizable.

"Thanks for being honest with us, Thomson. We knew we could always count on you," Sirius spoke, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Does that mean-" Harry began.

"Nope, you still have to fill out the application form," Harry crossed his arms and pouted, Sirius smiled at him. "Wormtail, give him something to right with," While Wormtail dug through his bag to find a quill and ink, James passed him a goblet. He looked at the orange-y liquid and looked up at James, lifting in eyebrow.

James raised his hands as if he got caught for something, "I swear I didn't do anything to it. It's just pumpkin juice, I promise,"

Harry took a quick sip and then confirmed it was pumpkin juice. Peter put down an ink bottle and quill in front of him. Harry dipped the quill into the ink and took a sip of his pumpkin juice as he looked down at the messy handwriting and read the first question. Harry snorted and spit out his pumpkin juice all over the paper.

"HEY!" Sirius yelled indignantly. "That took forever to write!"

"You don't think I'm an idiot, do you?" Harry asked, "'_What's your biggest secret?_' I mean I could c' mon I'm not that thick,"

"Could've fooled me," Sirius replied cheekily, "I mean at least we tried. Take this as a test to see what level you're at. For future reference. Better watch your pumpkin juice in the future," he winked, grabbed his bag off the floor and went up the spiral staircase to the boys' dormitory.

Shortly after, Peter collected his stuff including the quill and ink bottle and also went up the staircase. After a few moments of silence, Harry asked, "Is he serious?"

"Of course he is, didn't he introduce himself?" James grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes but was smiling all the same, "So I assume that's a running joke for guys?"

"Yup," James said, twirling his wand with his fingers while looking into the fire, "The worse the joke is the better. But from one handsome face to another, I suggest you should avoid the pumpkin juice even me who knows him better than anybody can't tell whether he's serious or not?"

Harry couldn't help himself and said, "Of course he is, shouldn't you know how your best mate looks like,"

James looked up from the fire and at him and smiled. "You know what I like you," he said, flicking his finger to point at him, "I'm James Potter,"

Harry nodded in acknowledgment, "Harry Thomson,"

They both stared into the fire in a calming silence, after a few minutes James was the first to speak, "It's sort of creepy how much you look like me," Harry looked away from the fire and looked at the side of his head which then turned to face him. "I don't think I have any family in France but do you happen to be pureblood?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm half-blood,"

"Oh," was all James said.

A few minutes passed of them just looking into the fire, Harry didn't know why but it was a calming feeling. Just being in the presence of his father was comforting although James didn't know it, his presence was comforting him. Harry didn't know if James felt the same way since he was his child from the future but he would like to think his presence his somewhat comforting to his father. Then Harry realized this one of the first memories he will have of his father, his own memories. Not memories he was told or saw but his own memories, for him only. But what somewhat disturbed him was how quiet his father was being, Harry was told that his father was practically Sirius' twin but he seemed kind of down. Memories flashed in his mind as he remembered people saying how they were troublemakers or how inseparable they were, they were practically brothers they said.

He smiled sadly at the ground and then got up, "I'm going up to the dormitory," James nodded but did not do anything else. As he walked toward the spiral staircase out of the corner of his eye he saw the brown-haired girl that was with James in the Great Hall walking towards him.

* * *

Once he opened the door to his new dormitory he saw how messy it already was. It had been just one day and the place was a mess. Remus it seemed at least attempted to keep his stuff orderly although you could see all the stuff shoved under his bed. The other Marauders were another story; there were several books, food, and pieces of clothing stacked on each of their nightstands, the beds were unmade and items were hanging out of their trunks. Peter was on his bed reading some book and Harry was assuming Sirius was in the shower because he heard the water running. Then in the far right corner next to Remus' was his bed it was neat and orderly as it should be and had a trunk in front.

He dug through his trunk and saw everything he needed the required books for his classes, parchment, potion ingredients, extra clothes and much more. Then he moved over to his bed and somehow his eyes glazed over the object the first time he looked at it but now he took it all in. It was a broomstick, it had a nice gold handle and was made from some type of dark wood and he absolutely loved it. The broomstick had a note on it and he read it.

_Here your new broomstick the Lightning Bolt XR it's one of the best broomsticks currently. Seeing as you are your father's son I thought you might like it. _

_Treat it well,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

He smiled at how Professor McGonagall knew him so well. He grabbed the broomstick and gently placed it in his trunk. He looked at the clock at it showed it was about to be ten o'clock. Harry changed into a gray shirt and put on some black joggers. He threw the clothes he just changed out of in his trunk and then slipped under the covers of his bed.

Then he heard someone call his name, "Harry!" he heard he bolted up and looked across the room at Peter who was still reading his book. Then he heard it again and he got up and lead the sound to his trunk. He opened his trunk and rummaged through his stuff to see what the noise was. He then had the mirror in his hands and saw Remus Lupin. _His _Remus Lupin, his worried expression then turned into a worried smile.

"Harry I-" Remus began but then Harry shushed him. Peter was looking at him curiously and Harry gave him a small smile.

"Sorry that was, erm-" Harry tried to think of an excuse, "My pet rat, he's rather loud, sorry to disturb you," he gave an apologetic smile and then got on his bed, closed the curtains and cast a quick spell so nobody would eavesdrop.

"Harry, you don't know how worried I've been. How worried we've all been, I'm just so glad to see you. All we've heard it that you were ambushed by Death Eaters and you just vanish! Where are you?" Remus said his face full of worry.

"Well, I don't know how but the Death Eaters somehow traveled me in time, to your sixth year. I showed up in the Great Hall during the Welcoming Feast, I talked to Dumbledore and he's looking for a way to send me back. Right now I'm pretending to be a sixth year Gryffindor transfer student from Beauxbatons called Harry Thomson,"

Remus' eyebrows furrowed closer and closer together as he was talking, "But that's not-that can't be-that's not-" he couldn't get a complete sentence out so he took a moment to collect his thoughts, "That can't be possible, Harry, I don't remember any transfer student that year," he bit his lip.

"Well I don't but I'm here, I've already talked to my younger Mum, Dad, Sirius and even you,"

"Harry, you can't tell them who you really are, you know that right?" Remus questioned.

"Yes, I know that Remus, Dumbledore already gave me his speech so please don't give another one," Remus gave him a small smile.

"No, no, I promise I won't. Ron and Hermione will be glad to know that you're all right maybe they could have a chance to talk to you too,"

"By the way, how can these mirrors work through time, that doesn't make sense," Harry said scrunching his eyebrows together.

Remus shrugged, "I honestly don't know, I just tried my luck with the mirror and it worked,"

After talking about what was happening in Lupin's time with the war and everything Lupin asked how was it Harry's current time.

"It's cool, Sirius seems so much happier here," Harry said, "Sirius was making me fill out an application form to share dorms with them or else they were threatening to lock me out,"

Remus smiled, "That sounds like Sirius,"

Harry was on his back with his hand stretched out with mirror, "Yeah, the first question was '_What's your biggest secret_' like I was going to answer that," Harry was grinning, "And I just happened to be drinking my pumpkin juice and I spit it out all over the paper," Harry was laughing and Remus was chuckling. "Yeah, Mum was just amazing. She was funny, sarcastic, smart and so pretty. Dad was acting sort of weird though, he was really quiet, do you know why?"

"Ah, sixth year, that was definitely a very interesting year. That year James stopped being a jerk and tried being civilized with Lily," Remus smiled at the memory, "The year where we all got to know one another very well,"

Then at that moment James pulled back the curtains around his bed, "Harry, this is-" James then took in the situation and then smirked, "Admiring yourself in the mirror, are you?"

"No, I-" Harry began but was cut off my James.

"No need to explain yourself I saw it with my two eyes but here's your class schedule, Moony gave it to me to give to you."

Harry grabbed the paper and set it next to him.

"Now you can continue what you were doing," James smirked and then shut the curtains.

"Was that James?" Remus asked with a sad expression.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well I better going, I don't want you to get caught," Remus said, attempting a smile, "But Harry the Marauders Map you have to wipe your last name, okay?"Harry nodded. "Now Harry watch out for the Marauders, they're a lot smarter than they portray themselves to be, okay? Especially me. Now take care and have the mirror with you at all times. 'Bye Harry,"

"'Bye Remus," then the mirror was nothing but a mirror again.

Harry carefully put the mirror in one of his socks in his trunk. He placed his schedule and his glasses on his bedside table and slipped under the covers. Harry thought of his eventful day with meeting his younger parents, Godfather, and Remus. His last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were how he didn't get to drink his pumpkin juice in peace.

**Hi! Thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, followed, it means a lot! I hope this chapter was good and sorry if my American vocabulary came out but I tried. I absolutely loved writing this chapter and would love to write more but...you have to review! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 and I while be working to get Chapter 3 out at soon as possible! :)**


End file.
